


Come Out (Into the Light)

by eggosandxmen



Series: LGBT Stranger Things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Second person POV, THEYRE ALL TRANS!!! ALL OF THEM, Trans Dustin Henderson, Trans Eleven, Trans Jonathan Byers, Trans Lucas Sinclair, Trans Mike Wheeler, Trans Nancy Wheeler, Trans Will Byers, dustin el and nance are trans gals. Dustin kept her name tho!!, the others are trans boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: A series of coming out to friends- told by Micheal James Wheeler.





	Come Out (Into the Light)

**Author's Note:**

> They're all trans???

You name is mike.

You have known this since you were eleven and a half- Mike, not Millie. Mike.

 

You tell Nancy first- she tells you she loves you, that you are her brother, that you won't ever have to be her sister again.   
You grin. She had done the same to you, once upon a time- Nancy has cried and yelled that she was a girl, that you can't call her your brother anymore. You agreed without hesitation and hugged her with all your 7 year old glory. 

Then you tell the others- same thing. Will had come out three years ago, then Dustin, then Lucas. They smiled and hugged you. Will told you that Jon and Steve could help you find a binder, and you say that Nancy had already promised to help. Dustin grinned and showed all her teeth, hugging you and saying that she’s even more outnumbered. Lucas punches you in the arm and says “What’s your middle name?”

“James.” You grin. “Michael James Wheeler.”

Coming out to your parents is harder. Your dad doesn't understand, and probably never will. Your mother, on the other hand, takes the hand that Nancy isn't holding already and says that she is proud of you, her son. You begin to cry a little- a lot, really.

The next time you come out is to El, sitting in the basement to the soft sounds of Jim Croce. You're in bathing suits, wet from swimming in the lake earlier that day. You tell her you can't take off your shirt, and she says that she can take off hers, and it's fine. It's fine, and you make sure to tell Nancy that El is pretty cool, and trades your talks about Will for her talks about Max.

It's good. It's so good. You wouldn't trade your family for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
